Kisse
by shizuke
Summary: "Sebastian, give me a kiss." ---For the first time since he entered Phantomhive service, Sebastian answers with trepidation. "Can I not?"


Disclaimer: don't own.

Warning: cliche, unbetaed

* * *

**Kisse**

**30 June 2009

* * *

**

Sebastian looks up as the little bell tinkles. The young master wants something again. Sebastian sighs and leaves his table. The young master always wants something. Sebastian hopes its something interesting because there hasn't been a case in ages and domesticity is making him dull. He gives the ceremonial knock on the door of Ciel's study before entering. "Is there something you need, young master?" Sebastian asks, approaching the large mahogany desk that dwarves Ciel in comparison.

"Give me a kiss, Sebastian," Ciel demands offhandedly without even looking up from his papers.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

He considers digging his ear to clear it of sound-impairing wax but that would be most undignified. So instead, he asks the young master to please repeat.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ciel asks, annoyed. He puts down his papers and scowls petulantly. "I asked you to give me a kiss."

For the first time since he enters Phantomhive service, Sebastion answers with trepidation. "Can I not?"

Ciel widens his eyes in surprise and looks - really looks - at Sebastian for the first time since he entered the room. Sebastian understand the owl mimicry because he's never denied his master anything before. But this...this is just too absurd for him not to refuse.

His young master is barely thirteen; many, many years before he can claim adulthood. Not that Sebastian doubts his maturity. Far from it. But a kiss is something of a rite of passage, is it not? And for his young master to ask it from _him_. A male! A male _demon_, at that! Sebastian is already all too used to the sights of two males bonding together but his young master cannot possibly know about, or be comfortable, with homosexuality, so early in his years and without exposure to it...

...can he?

Sebastian worries his bottom lip. This is a most confusing and alarming situation indeed.

Ciel frowns so hard that the area between his brows develops a deep crease. "This is ridiculous," he declares. "Sebastian, _I order you to give me a kiss_."

Sebastian had feared it would come to that. But an order is an order. If the young master has any regrets later, it won't be on Sebastian's shoulders because he can never disobey an order.

He presses himself against the table; his height enabling him to bend over, grasp Ciel's chin, tip it up, so that his lips would be at a perfect angle to be enveloped by Sebastian's own pair. Sebastian sighs against his master, bidding him _relax_. Yet he feels Ciel spasm underneath him, eyes wider than before and pupils dilated with wordless shock. He feels Ciel curls his small hands around his collar and shove him away roughly. Sebastian wrenches away, surprised and confused.

"What was that?!" Ciel demands.

"A kiss," Sebastian replies the obvious.

"I wanted a kiss-"

"-and I gave it to you-"

"-as in the _candy_. You have heard of candy kisses, haven't you? They're like mini meringues. Ones you can dip in chocolate, or fill with chocolate, and oh!" Ciel screws his eyes shut in disbelief and groans. "I can't believe you kissed me!"

"At least now you understand my earlier hesitance," Sebastian tries.

"Out of my room. Now."

Sebastian wishes for nothing more and scrams.

The next time Sebastian sees the young master is at dinner, where the young master refuses to look at him. Frankly, Sebastian thinks it's not by choice because it seems that the young master cannot look at him without flushing like a boiling kettle. So to repent for his mistake, Sebastian whips up the best candy kisses in the world - half of them filled with chocolate and the other half plain, to be dipped in chocolate.

When the young master asks for a kiss after dinner, blushing and all, Sebastian's face lights up with delight. He goes to the kitchen and returns with a large tray of candy kisses. "Your kisses, young master."

Ciel glares witheringly at him and knocks the tray aside. "I asked for a kiss-"

"-and I have served-"

"-as in I want you to kiss me."

Sebastian blinks and palms his face.

Oy vey, today is a bad day.

* * *

_A/N: This story's probably been done and redone over and over but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to write it. Hope you enjoyed reading it._


End file.
